The game has changed
by Eeliab8
Summary: Sequel to my story Questions. Jack bass has gone to jail but he gets out and everything will change for chuck and Blair with the revenge that Jack has planned. With a new Villain on the upper east side will anyone make it out alive? Blair/chuck Serena/Nate.
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ this is a sequel to my story questions. I would recommend reading that one first but you might be able to get away reading this one. So happy reading. Also please leave a review. Thank you.

Revenge sat peacefully on his tongue. Glancing around his small jail cell, Jack Bass knew exactly what he needed to do. Chuck had actually managed to win the battle but Jack knew for damn sure that chuck would not win the war. While chuck sat at home enjoying his wife and son Jack was here planning. Jack smirked to himself, this is the best plan that I have had in a long time, he mused to himself. Jack looked up hearing the creaking cell door open. Jack stood up and smirked.

Hello upper east siders I'm back. Well looks like peace in this town does not last long. Looks like C and B better beware for the big bad wolf is coming for them. Xoxo gossip girl.

"Just released from jail on bond is Jack Bass," the reporter said. "Jack had been arrested for hiring hookers and threatening his nephew Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass is now the CEO and owner of bass industries." Chuck picked the remote and clicked the T.V off. He shook his head unable to believe that Jack had actually made bail. Though now that everything settled down, chuck knew that nothing would distract him. Chuck walked into the kitchen to see Henry and Blair.

Henry jumped out of his chair almost spilling his orange juice as he ran to see his dad. "Daddy look at my shirt," he said pointing at spongebob on his shirt. Henry had started watching spongebob.

Chuck smiled at Henry. "It's cute, Henry." He said planting a kiss on Henry's head. Chuck walked over to Blair.

Blair kissed chuck on the lips. "I like being at peace." She said taking a seat next to Henry. "It's been such a long time."

"It is," chuck said and figured that for right now that he did not need to tell Blair of the fact that Jack was out of jail. He leaned over giving Blair and quick goodbye kiss and then Henry. Chuck had a lot of work at the empire and he was meeting Nate at the empire.

Nate had arrived at the empire and walked up to chucks office surprised to see that chuck was already at his office. "You're early," he nodded.

Chuck nodded his head offering Nate a glass of scotch. "I am. I have work to catch up on. They release Jack from jail," he said taking a drink of his own scotch.

Nate yes widened at the sound of Jack's name. "What? How?" He asked.

"Someone paid his bail,but I plan to find out," chuck said. He had one of his P.I's working on it. "Though after the take down that Blair and I did to him I don't think that he will be back after that but I will have someone watching him."

Jack smirked as he wandered. It was time for the first part of my plan, Jack told himself. Jack watched Henry play at recess and watched him laugh as he ran around. Jack waved to Henry knowing to catch his attention.

Henry saw uncle Jack and ran over to him. "Uncle Jack!" Henry exclaimed excited to see him. Henry was happy to see anyone he knew.

Jack smiled, Henry was very trustworthy, Jack noted. "Henry, you look so cute in spongebob. I talked to your dad. He said that I could take you to have an uncle Henry day," Jack lied leaning over the fence to pick him up.

Henry clapped his hands together excited. "Yay!" He exclaimed. "Can we get ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure buddy," Jack said putting Henry to his car. "Though I need to go to my hotel first." He said which Henry nodded his head too as Jack handed him a sucker.

After driving for a few hours, Jack had decided that it was better to not stay on the upper east side. Henry and Jack walked into Jack's hotel. Henry smiled as he looked around the hotel it was so big. Henry couldn't help but be amazed.

Jack looked over at Henry sort of amused at his wonder. "Hey buddy, why don't you call your dad to tell him how much fun that we are having?"

"Okay," Henry said taking the phone that Jack had handed him and listened to it ring.

Chuck stopped having his conversation with Nate and answered his phone. "Hello," he said.

"Daddy!" Henry exclaimed. "I'm having so much fun with uncle Jack. You should see his hotel. It's so huge also he said that we were going to get some ice cream!"

Chuck had to grip his desk for support hearing Henry say that he was with Jack. He had thought that there was a chance that Jack would seek some revenge but not Henry. "Henry where are you exactly with Jack?" He said trying to not to worry his son. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Before Henry could answer, Jack reached down and took the phone from Henry," I just need a word with your father," he said patting Henry head than put the phone up to his ear. "Don't worry Henry and I are having a wonderful time together,"

Chuck eyes turned to fire with rage. "Listen to me you son of a bitch-"

Jack cut chuck off. "No you listen to me," he hissed walking into the kitchen so that Henry could not hear. "You are in no position to tell me what to do. Now I will make you one deal and one deal only. You want Henry back, you give me Blair. Henry will stay safe as long as you don't try to do anything stupid. Don't call the police or I will take Henry out of the country." He said getting a drink. "I will call you back with more details." He hung up the phone and got juice for Henry.

Chuck didn't hang up the phone, he hurdled it at the wall. He couldn't believe that Jack would go so low to go after Henry. Chuck walked over and in fury, he knocked over everything on his desk. Chuck had to do whatever to get his son back. Though the worst part of this was going to be telling Blair.

Chuck had gone home trying to relax his temper. He didn't want a drink, he needed a clear head. Though he did want a drink, but he knew that it was going to do nothing for the pain that he was feeling, or the growing fear. Chuck walked into the house and into Blair's study to see her working. Chuck took a long deep breath trying to find the right way to tell Blair.

Blair spun around in her chair and glanced at chuck. "Chuck, what's wrong?" She asked standing up.

Chuck gently made Blair sit back down. "You are going to want to sit when I tell you this," he said watching Blair raise an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm going to do everything in power to fix this and he is safe and fine for now but Jack had Henry."

Blair could feel her heart stop beating. Henry was with that monster Jack? She found herself not able to breath, she couldn't think straight. Tears spilled out of her eyes. "Why?" Was all the could ask. "I want Henry back, chuck. I want my little boy back."

"I know, baby." Chuck said trying to soothe his wife. "I promise that I'm going to do everything in my power to get him back."

"What does he want?" Blair asked she felt numb cold. "Anything he can have anything. I want Henry."  
She whispered.

"He wants you," chuck answered trying to calm down Blair but he knew that nothing he could say would fix it except to get Henry back. Chuck knew that he would die before Henry would stay with Jack.

Just when C and B though there empire was peace, but the game has changed. C and B better be careful. They are playing a game and for once don't have the upper hand. Xoxo gossip girl.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ Thank you everyone for reading, and reviewing. It means a lot to me. Hope this chapter does not disappoint.

Blair looked over at her husband, Jack wants her in trade for Henry? This was way worse than when Jack had wanted Blair to give back the empire. Blair looked at Chuck, she did not know what to do. Other than she would do anything to get Henry back, but to do that? "Chuck?" She asked softly.

Chuck glanced at his wife, trying to stay calm, but inside he wanted nothing more than to kill Jack Bass. "Blair, you need to trust me. I will fix this, and I want you to stay out of this," he said softly.

Blair eyes widened when Chuck said that. How the hell was she supposed to stay out this? Henry was her baby, the one person that she loved more than Chuck. "Chuck, how can you ask me to do this?" She demanded. "Henry is my baby boy. I just want him back at any cost."

Chuck sighed softly to himself. "Blair please, I know what I'm doing. Please stay out this, if Jack has Henry, I don't know what he is capable of," he knew that would not help his wife worries, but he had to be honest with her. "Blair, at one time Jack had managed to break us up, I can't risk that he would turn us against each other. We are much stronger together than we are apart. We need to be at war what with Jack Bass, not have a war between the two of us."

Blair slowly nodded her head. "You're right, but Chuck just go get Henry back, I don't really care how that you do it."

Chuck nodded his head, and planted a kiss on Blair's forehead. He knew that she was going through the same thing that he was, fear, hate, all he wanted was to hear his son laugh and play. "I called Serena, I didn't tell her what was going on, but I thought that you might want her. Now I'm going to get your son back."

Blair nodded her head, she took a deep breath trying to be strong, trying to stay in control, but she was not in control for once, and she did not have any idea how to deal with any of that.

Away from the Upper East Side Jack Bass was sitting on the chuck pretending to watch some movie with Henry. This is going perfectly, Jack mused to himself. Though Henry was a handful Jack noted. He couldn't believe that one person could have so much energy. He took a drink of his champagne, smirking. He might actually get Blair, but he wanted something on top of Blair, and with this plan working the way that it is he knew that he was damn close to getting it.

Chuck had gone back to the empire with Nate. Chuck needed somewhere he could think, without anyone stumbling onto his plan. Chuck believed that if Chuck got the police involved that Jack would just disappear with Henry. Chuck glanced at the scotch, but shook his head at the thought.

Nate watched his best friend, struggle. Nate couldn't believe how well Chuck was handling things, which told Nate that Chuck was falling apart inside. "Chuck it's going to be okay," he said trying to calm his best friend because he knew how Chuck acted, and how easily the temper could just escape.

"I know it's going to be okay, Nathaniel," Chuck said softly as he paced around his office. "I'm Chuck Bass, and I am going to get my son back, and maybe for once I might get happy ending," He said smoothly, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello…" He answered trying to push back the fear that was in his throat.

"Hi daddy," Henry exclaimed. "Daddy, I'm having so much fun with Uncle Jack I was wondering I could stay the night? Uncle Jack said it's alright with him, but I had to ask you."

Chuck tried to take a deep breath in, desperately finding the words to say. He did not want Jack to have Henry more than a couple hours, well he didn't want Jack to have Henry at all, but Chuck does not always get his way. "You can stay, son," he said simply not wanting to worry Henry.

"Yay! I can stay!" Henry exclaimed, but he glanced up to Jack with a huge smile on his face.

Jack smiled, but took the phone from Henry, and once again he wandered into the kitchen where Henry would have no idea what was going on. Jack smirked, it must hurt Chuck more knowing that Henry actually wants to be with me, he thought happily. "So have you made your decision?" He asked, his smirking showing in his tone.

Chuck snarled under his breath. "Yes, I have made my decision," he snapped out. If only he could be in front of Jack. The first thing that Chuck plans to do, once Henry is safe, is to punch Jack in the face. "I'll give you Blair, for Henry," he hissed.

"I knew that you would eventually see it my way. I will text you the details," He said smirking. I'm finally going to win, Jack smirked.

Chuck hung up the phone, this time not hurdling it at the wall. Chuck glanced over at Nate, who was simply staring at him in disbelief.

"I thought that you were not going to allow Blair anywhere near this thing, and you've pretty much offered her up to Jack!" Nate exclaimed shocked at Chuck betrayal.

Chuck rolled his eyes at Nate. "Blair isn't going anywhere near Jack. I'm not betraying her, Nathaniel." He said annoyed that Nate would even be able to think such a thing. "Honestly don't worry I won't do that to Blair. I already betrayed her once considering Jack, I won't do it again." He said softly. "You see, Nate, that's exactly why I have you here."

Nate stared at chuck, he was confused at exactly what Chuck's plan was going to be.

Jack stood in his bedroom, he had left Henry watching some movie that Henry was obsessed with. Jack walked into the closet, and pulled out a box. He slowly opened the box to pull out a black handgun. Jack held it, and a sly smirk fell upon his face. It was time for the second part of the plan, Jack told himself.

C thinks that he has the upper hand, but C has no idea that things are never what they seem. Just because something appears a way, does not mean that it will stay. XOXO gossip girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had the gun tucked into his pants. He smirked, he was going to win, he thought to himself. It had only taken about ten years to finally get what he wanted. Though what parent wouldn't do anything to get their child back, especially someone that had become such a family man like chuck.

Chuck and Nate sat in the limo. Nate could only glare at his best friend. Nate could not believe that chuck had managed to talk him into this. Chucks brilliant plan to keep Blair out of everything was to have Nate dress up as Blair. Nate glared at chuck. "When this is all over please remind me to kill you," he hissed.

Chuck glanced over and chuckled at Nate. They had gotten Nate a wig that matched Blair's hair and a outfit that Blair had worn at one time. Chuck knew that the plan could not last long but would last long enough to have fooled Jack and to get Henry back. "I have to say, Nathaniel, that you look wonderful. I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off of you," he teased.

Nate crossed his arms over his chest, which was a hard thing to do because Nate had boobs right now. Nate could not believe that chuck had talked to him into this. Though Nate did love Henry a lot and it did not take a lot for chuck to have to talk him into it.

After driving for a little bit they arrived at Jack's hotel. Chuck and Nate stepped out of the limo and looked around. "Remember, Nate, you have to stare at the ground. I just need this to work as long to get Henry back. I have another plan to take down Jack."

Chuck and Henry walked into the hotel and up to Jack's suite. Chuck and Nate held hands as they walked in.

Jack glanced at chuck and what he thought was Blair. She was ashamed, he mused to herself. "Well, Chuck, it seems that I have finally beat you." He said smirking.

Chuck glowered at Jack. "Just give me Henry back, Jack. Then you can have Blair,"

Jack had never planned to give Henry back but something changed. Henry came running out to see chuck. "Daddy!" Henry exclaimed and ran right into chucks arms.

Chuck caught Henry and hugged him right back. "Nate, take Henry and run," he said softly.

Nate looked up and for the first time, Jack quickly noticed that it was not Blair but Nate. Nate picked up Henry and took out of the room.

Jack had not been prepared of chuck to do a switch like that. "You tricked me," he hissed putting his hand behind his back feeling the coolness of the gun.

Chuck stared at Jack. "You really thought that I would just hand you Blair!?" He asked sort of amused that Jack would actually be that stupid. "Honestly my mind is more clear."

"Clearly," Jack snarled. "So now what nephew?" Jack demanded. "Are you going to call the police? Have me sent to jail because that worked so well the first time."

"No, Jack. What I have planned for you will get you out of my life for good." Chuck told Jack and spun on his heels to go home with his family.

"Chuck?" Jack walked and watched chuck spin back around. Jack had pulled the gun out of his pants and pointed it at chuck.

Nate had taken Henry out to the limo. Nate had taken off the wig and put Henry into the limo.

Henry chuckled looking at Nate. "Uncle Nate why do you look like mommy?" The little boy asked.

Nate sighed softly. He could not believe that he had actually looked that much like Blair. "It's part of a game," he lied. "Do you want to call mommy? I think she has a surprise for you." He said

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed. Nate had dialed the phone and handed the phone to Henry.

Blair glanced at her phone and hoped that it was chuck. "Hello?" She said fear in her voice.

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed. "I miss you!" Henry said.

Blair couldn't help but let a huge smile grow on her face hearing Henry's voice. "Hey Henry. I love you." She said excited. "Are you okay?" She asked. She could not wait until her family was complete again.

"I love you too mommy!" Henry said glancing at Nate. "I'm fine, I'm with uncle Nate. We are waiting for daddy to stop talking to uncle Jack. Uncle Nate said it was boring adult stuff,"

"It is," Blair said to her child. "I will see you when you get home." Blair hung up the phone. Everything was going to be okay, Blair told herself.

Chuck stared at the gun and chucks eyes widened with fear. "Jack what are you doing-" chuck did not get the chance to finish.

"Getting you out of my life forever." Jack said and fired the gun.

The bullet hit chuck in the chest and knocked him to the ground. Chuck could not believe that Jack had just shot him.

Jack stepped over Chuck. "It's been nice knowing you. Don't worry you won't die as fast as the movies. It will take you a little bit." Jack walked out the door leaving chuck to die.

C is currently M.I.A but word is that he may never return to the upper east side. What will B do now?

AN:/ thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. Please leave me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/ thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. A special thanks to two people who have been reading and reviewing every chapter for two stories. They are ririi69 and Chairytalelove9. So this chapter is for you guys.

This is what dying feels like, Chuck Bass told himself. He laid on the cold hotel floor with a bullet lodged inside his chest. He tried to take a deep breath, telling himself that it would be okay, but if he was honest with himself, he did not know if everything would be alright. Yes I'm Chuck Bass, but will that be enough to save me? He asked himself mentally. He groaned at the sheer agony that was his body right now.

It was true, chuck told himself, life did flash right before your eyes before you died. Chuck thought of everything thing that he had done, and to his surprise he found that there were many mistakes in his life. Not waiting longer for Blair and the top of the empire, betraying her with Jack with the empire. His father, which was not his fault. All the schemes, all the planning, it did not matter the only thing that mattered was Blair and Henry. Fear made it way into chucks throat, at fear that he would never see his son and wife. Chuck tried to force back tears that burned at his eyes at the though. He knew the pain of loosing a parent, and chuck did not want Henry to even have to experience this.

Chuck eyes began to go dark, this is it, he told himself.

The next thing that Chuck knew he was waking up in the hospital. He glanced around seeing Blair sitting at the edge of his bed. "Chuck!" Blair exclaimed, her cheeks were tear stained. She embraced her husband into a huge hug.

Chuck hugged Blair back, he was trying to make sure this is real. He did not want this to be a terrible dream. "I love you," he whispered, trying to gather his strength.

"I love you too," Blair whispered back and leaned down brushing her lips over his. "I was so scared," she said softly, admitting it to herself for the first time.

Chuck took Blair's hand, and slowly tried to sit up. "Don't worry I won't be going anywhere any time soon,"  
He looked around the room. "Where is Henry?"

"At home with Nate," Blair answered smiling, that even though all of this mess that chuck was still such a family man. "He wanted to stay with you, but I decided that hospitals were not the place for him especially with everything that had happened," Blair got onto her feet. "I will have Nate bring Henry by," she stepped into the hallway.

Chuck looked around the hospital room, he did not know how he gotten here, but he was grateful that he had. He did not want to end up like Bart, he never wanted to be his father. Though he could not ignore a plan looming in his mind and it was right up Bart Bass ally.

After a few minutes Henry ran into the hospital room and into chucks arms. "Daddy!" Henry had exclaimed he had missed his dad. Henry could not understand why his mom had not allowed him to see his father.

Chuck grinned and his son. "Hi Henry, I've missed you," he said planting a kiss on Henry cheek which Henry just wiped away. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Henry told his dad. Henry smiled at his father.

Nate wandered into the hospital room. Nate looked at his best friend. "Hey, man," Nate said. "How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, nathinel," chuck told his best friend. "For being s-h-o-t," chuck spelled shot because Henry was in the room. "Thank you for watching Henry,"

"It's no problem," Nate said looking at chuck. Nate had been the one to find chuck. Nate had been worrying that chuck had been taking so long so Nate had left Henry with the limo driver and gone to see chuck and he had been shocked to see chuck lying on the ground. Nate had been worried that he would never see his best friend again. "Plus if you died I couldn't kill you for that plan that you made me do," Nate was talking about how chuck had made him dress up as Blair.

Blair couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Nate dressed up as her. "I still can't believe that he got you to dress up like me," she said with a chuckle.

Nate turned his attention. "Remind me when you are feeling better to kill you for that."

"So I shouldn't forward the pictures to gossip girl?" Chuck teased with a smirk on his face. Though he could only think about the plan, but if he went through with it he would be more like Bart bass than he ever wanted to. Though something has to be done about Jack, chuck told himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Blair asked her husband, noticing that he was lost in thought.

"about Jack," chuck admitted. "What does the press know?" He asked.

Blair and Nate exchanged a glance not following where chuck was going. "They don't know you are awake yet," Blair spoke.

"Good, keep it that way," chuck said softly. "I need Jack not to see me recover. I want him to think that I'm not recovering. I don't want him to see my next move, I want it to come as a shock to him."

Blair and Nate nodded their heads but they were not sure of the plan, they knew exactly where chuck was getting the idea and they knew that it could not be good for him.

Across town, Jack sat and plotted he had won, he told himself. Soon it would be too easy for Jack to have Blair, and bass empires. Why did I not think about this before? Jack asked himself. He sat drinking scotch while his nephew slowly died.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Sorry I have not update, college is busy. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please feel free to leave a review, suggestions, questions, I don't bite.

"Chuck Bass, CEO and owner of bass empire is still in the hospital. No word yet on his recover. Word is that he is still in a coma after being shot in the chest, at point blank range," the reporter on the news station, talked as chuck walked the news. He shook his head turning off tv. He was glad that the doctors were keeping his secret and allowing him to rest at home. He glared around the room, the doctors had put him on bed rest. "I'm chuck bass, for crying out loud, I do not need to be on bed rest!"

Blair wandered into their bedroom bringing him a cup of tea, the doctors had been very strict about no alcohol. Normally Blair would have gotten some help, but chuck did not want to allow many people onto his plan. "Yes, chuck, we know, but the doctors-" she began but stopped with the look that chuck was giving her. "You can spend time with us, with your son," she said trying to look at some good points.

Chuck sighed, those were good points, but they were not what he wanted. "I know, Blair," he began. "I need to get back at Jack. He can not get away with this! He is probably gloating right now!" He exclaimed.

"Henry is still asleep," Blair said softly. "We don't want to him to be a part of this plotting."

This time am amused smile flashed across chucks face. "Blair, look at his parents, this kid is going to grow up and plot."

Blair could not help but agree with chuck. She then glanced at chuck. "I thought you had a plan for Jack?" She asked but he had not talked about the plan to anyone; including her.

"I do," he said softly and took Blair hand and lightly kissed it. "Blair, what I'm going to do, you just need to trust me."

"Chuck, you know we work better when we work together."

Chuck nodded his head in agreement, but sighed softly. "Blair, this plan," he said. He didn't want to say it out loud, he just wanted to do it. He knew that he could tell Blair because this would in no way betray her, but instead it would hurt him. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes of course," Blair answered. "With my life."

"Then please trust me, but I need to get out of this damn bed before is can do that," he looked at her.

Hey upper east siders gossip girl here and just when we thought that C was out of the game, but is C going to do that will hurt him so bad? No one knows yet but we will learn more quickly than we planned. Xoxo gossip girl here.

Jack Bass sat in a hotel bar drinking. All he could do was smirk, he had spent the last couple of days watching the news to see if chuck was going to wake up, but Jack did not seem that it would be that way. It seems to be that chuck is going be dead, Jack thought to himself. Nothing seemed to make Jack happier than going to chucks funeral. All he could picture is how Blair would turn to him for a shoulder to cry on, and then they would give him the papers to Bass empire. It had always bothered Jack that Bart had given it to chuck. What the hell did Bart see in the kid anyways? Jack asked him. It's not like Bart was around to actually be a father. Chuck was raised by nannies and hotel staff. Maybe, Jack mused to himself, that Bart saw himself in chuck and chuck only sole mission in life was not to turn out like his father. Suddenly Jack phone beeped. He picked it up and glanced at it. "Chuck just died. I really need someone to take care of me. I need someone to take care of bass empires. Meet me at the one of chucks new buildings in Brooklyn-B" Jack read out loud and he couldn't believe it. Everything that he had always wanted was going to be his. And there is no Chuck Bass to come save the day, he always made a crappy hero anyways, Jack told himself.

Jack made his way into Brooklyn, he never did like being down here. He walked into the building and it smelled old and musky. "Oh sweetheart, I'm here to make it all better!" Jack called out not knowing where Blair was.

Heavy footsteps could be heard, but Jack would not see anybody. "Hello?" He called out. He glanced around, the smell of smoke and a match spread across the room. "Hello!?" He called out.

Suddenly red, yellow, and orange flames began to show in the building, the heat was incredible. Jack took off towards the door, realizing that he had been set-up when he began to pull on the door, but it was locked! "Help!" He screamed as the flames got closer to him.

Soon the whole building was being burnt down by the flames and chuck had stood watching. Wearing a long coat to stay out of the press eye. He watched and sighed softly as he watched the building burn with his uncle instead. That was the last time that Jack would ever hurt his family or threaten to take anything away from him. Chuck watched until the building had burnt to the ground, but the fire department had arrived, and chuck knew that it would not be long before they found him. Though chuck knew that Jack had so many enemies that it would not matter. Chuck could not think of one person that would miss Jack, but chuck was unaware of the effect that this would have on him.

They say that the apple does not fall from the tree, well this seems to be very true in C's case. This time C cannot run from his inner demons, but what will he do now? Xoxo gossip girl.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:/ thank you for reading and reviewing. I know the last chapter was very strange, but don't worry I always have something up my sleeve. Enjoy and leave a review.

Chuck had woken up early, he had a lot to do this morning. The burnt down building was the first thing on his list. It had been too late to save Jack from the building. Chuck had been at home when Georgina had called telling him that she was about to set a fire with Jack in the building. Chuck had tried to talk Georgina out of starting the fire. Chuck would have never thought of murder because chuck was a lot of things but he was not a killer.

Chuck stood at where the building used to be with a officer and Nate. Chuck would not believe that Georgina would try and kill Jack.

The officer looked at chuck and sighed softly. "I'm sorry about your building, it's a good thing that no one was in the building," the officer said before walking off.

Nate and chuck turned to each other. "So Jack made it out," Nate said softly.

"So it seems. Jack doesn't seem like he is going to die. Which is better for me; death is too easy," chuck said looking around, he still could not believe that Georgina would start a fire.

"Why would Georgina start a fire to kill Jack? I thought they were in love?" Nate asked.

"While Jack was in jail, he blamed the whole plan on Georgina and said it was all her fault and that she had seduced him into her evil ways,"  
Chuck said with some amusement. "Apparently Georgina does not like being betrayed and took it to the next level."

Nate shook his head. "Gossip girl thinks that you started the fire," he said trying to make it sound casual.

Chuck glanced over at his best friend. "Nathinel, gossip girl is not the best source of information. I'm not a killer, I'm not my father," chuck told him. "Honestly as long as Blair and Henry know the truth it does not matter to me."

Nate slowly nodded his head. "What are you going to do about Jack?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him later," chuck said as they began walking towards the empire. Chuck had so much work since he got shot. "Come, I have so much work to catch up on. I don't have to worry about Blair and Henry because I hired security to be with them until I take care of Jack.

Chuck and Nate had been working at the empire for a couple of hours when chucks office door flies open and Jack bass wanders in. His eyes are narrowed into a cold gaze.

Chuck stared at Jack, not surprised at all by him being there. "Hello Jack," he said staring at his uncle. "I'm surprised you are here."

"Don't you mean that you are surprised that I'm still alive? Since you set the fire to kill me?!" Jack yelled.

Chuck walked over to be closer to Jack. "Now why would you think that I would set the fire?" He asked. "Jack, I'm a lot of things but I'm not a killer."

"It was in your building!" Jack tossed back at chuck. He could not believe that Chuck would play to stupid with him.

Chuck chuckled. "Maybe it was in my building but maybe you should not betray Georgina because she called to tell me what she was doing."

Jack stared at chuck. "You're lying. She would never do anything like that before!"

"Maybe she hadn't do anything like that in the past, but she did it to you now. She is taking revenge to a whole another level."

"So what you would have saved me?" Jack demanded his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Maybe," chuck said. Chuck had thought about running into the building to save Jack, but he hadn't. Chuck could only think about how Jack had kidnapped Henry. "I hate you but I don't think I ever necessarily want you dead."

Jack stared at him. "How could you not want me dead?" He demanded, Jack was quickly growing annoyed. "I want your wife, I kidnap your son, but you don't want me dead!?"

"No," chuck said and picked up a couple pictures that he had on his desk, a slow smirk formed on chucks mouth. "You know Georgina is really pissed off at you."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

Chuck looked at the pictures then up at Jack. "I would not have taken you for small down there, Jack," chuck eyes flickering to Jack's private area. "Though it seems I was wrong. Since you are clearly really tiny."

Jack walked out ripping the picture out of chucks hand, praying that he did not have a picture that he thought he had. "How the hell did you get this?" He asked.

"georgina," chuck answered with a smirk. "Now unless you want these to end up on gossip girl, which I doubt you will. So the whole world can see how tiny you are. You are going to go back to Australia and never come back."

Jack growled, how the hell did chuck manage to beat me!? Jack asked himself in fury. "Fine, but I want all the copies!" Jack snarled.

Chuck picked up a flash drive that he had on his desk and put it into Jack's hand. "Now go!" Chuck told him. "I already booked your flight," chuck told him.

Jack spun on his heels and walked out of the empire and to the airport. Chuck turned to smile at Nate. Nate stared at chuck in confusion.

"You just gave him all the copies of the pictures and expect him just to leave?" Nate asked, that wasn't like chuck at all.

"Nathienl, have more faith in me," chuck said amused at how easily Nate things that he would just give Jack the pictures. "I gave him the pictures that I had of you dressed up as Blair, and I gave a copy of Jack's pictures to gossip girl and a couple of magazines."

Nate eyes widened as he punched chuck in the arm. "You are an ass," he told his best friend.

"No, I'm chuck bass," chuck told Nate. He then smiled at the win. "Come on, I want to go home to Blair and Henry," he said walking out of office to have some family time.

Hello upper east siders, well it seems that C did fall far from the tree and become better then he ever hoped to be. Maybe he will finally be happy for good. Xoxo gossip girl.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:/ thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry I have not updated in a long time, college is busy, and I have had writers block

Chuck wandered into his home, and could not help but smirk, thinking how Jack was on a plane right now and he could feel safe that his wife and son were at peace. Chuck looked around to see Henry taking a nap on the couch. Chuck could take one look at Henry, and chuck could feel so proud of his son. Henry was the best thing that had ever had happened to him. Chuck wandered into the bedroom to see Blair sitting on the bed looking at her phone.

Blair could not help but giggle at the gossip girl blast. The blast had just been a picture of Jack and his tiny package. She looked up at chuck. "I take it you are responsible for this picture."

Chuck smirked and nodded his head. "Of course," he said matter of factly. He walked over to Blair and kissed her deeply. "Now we know why he was so angry all the time."

Blair glanced at the picture again and wrinkled her face in disgust. "I can not believe that he wanted me with that tiny little thing," she spoke wrapping her arms around chucks waist.

Chuck smirked amused at Blair. "Well let me show you something that I'm sure that can impress you," he pushed her into the bed, and kissed her deeply and all over.

Jack Bass sat on his plane, he actually did it, he thought fury burning through him. Jack wanted to go back to kill chuck, but Jack knew that he was not going to go back because he was humiliated. He looked at his phone as it rang, perfect timing.

"Did you see it?" Jack hissed into the phone. If he was not on a plane, he would be pacing right now.

"Of course," answered the person on the other end of the phone. The voice sounded male, and dark. "I know what I have to do."

Normally that would make Jack smirk, but he was so furious that he could only glare. "Good, I want you take them down, but don't let them know that you are with me," he hissed.

A deep smirk showed in the voices tone. "Honestly, more faith," he said with a scoff. "Chuck Bass, has gotten away with so much. He always ends up smelling like roses, but don't worry, I know what I have to do. I won't stupid like you."

Jack growled and hung up the phone, Jack would never be allowed to the upper east side because of his nephew, but without a doubt he would get revenge.

Henry had woken up, and glanced around. He saw his fathers things and could not help but become really happy. Henry got up from the couch and wandered into his mom and daddy bedroom. "Daddy!" Henry exclaimed.

At that moment Blair had let out a soft moan, but she saw her son. "Henry!" Chuck and Blair said at the same time. Blair could not believe that Henry was standing in the doorway.

Henry looked at his parents and the clothes that were all over the room. "What are you guys doing?" He asked curious.

Chuck cleared his throat, moving away from Blair and pulling the covers over them. "We are doing what adults do," he said softly trying to find a way to tell his son. "Why don't you go in your room and I will be there soon."

Henry looked at his mom and dad once again. "Okay," Henry said and took off running towards his bedroom.

Chuck and Blair looked at each other and started to laugh. "Next time shut the door," she told her husband, as she started to get dressed.

Chuck smirked and shook his head. "That wouldn't have helped," he told his wife. "He wouldn't have knocked."

Blair had to agree. "He's like his father that way. Knocking, rules," Blair said with a smirk. "He does not like them sometimes."

Chuck laughed and finished getting dressed. "He's Henry bass and gets what he wants just like me," he said taking Blair's hand. He was going to go play with his son and have family time.

Now that one evil has been defeated, C should enjoy this peace while it lasts because a new evil has arrived in town, and no one will see it coming, you know you love me. Xoxo gossip girl.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:/ thank you for reading and reviewing. This chapter will introduce a character that I have made up. So please leave a review and happy reading.

Chuck had decided to go with Blair and Henry to drop Henry off at school. Chuck was always so buy dealing with the empire, that he never got to take Henry to school, but today he decided to go to drop with him especially since this was Henry's first day back since Jack had taken him.

Henry sat in his car seat in the limo. He looked over at his dad. "Thank you for taking me to school," he said with a large grin all over his face.

Chuck smiled and kissed the top of Henry's head before leaning next to Blair and kissing her deeply.

Henry watched his mom and dad kiss, "ew," he exclaimed. "Have the two of you being doing adult stuff?" He asked not knowing the true meaning about adult stuff.

Blair started to laugh then look at chuck. "He is your son," he said really amused and happy that she would not have to answer Henry because they arrived at the school.

The limo came to a halt, and the limo driver opened the door. Chuck got Henry out of his car seat and Henry crawled out of the limo. Henry took off at a dead run towards the school.

Chuck took Blair's hand and smiled watching Henry run towards school. "I'm glad he is so excited about being back," he told his wife but something else caught his attention.

A young man who appeared to be around 20 or so with dark shaggy brown hair was pleading with his young son. "Please, Nick you need to go to your class. Daddy is going to be late for work at the empire."

Nick looked up at his father. He had tears running down his face. "Please, daddy, I don't want to go to school here. I just want to come with you," the little boy pleaded.

The man looked down at his son. "Nick, stop please okay," he did not know what else to say to his son.

It suddenly occurred to chuck why the man suddenly looked so familiar. Chuck had just hired the man his name was James Matthews. Chuck had just lost his manager and this James Matthews had had a really impressive resume. Chuck walked over to James and his son. "Don't worry about being late. I'll give you a ride. Family is important to the empire," he said.

James did not know what to say, he could only look at chuck. "Thank you mr. Bass," he said nodding his head in gratitude.

Chuck watched his employer, he bent down next to nick. "Hey nick," he said softly. "I know that you are scared, but I can promise you that if you go into class I know that you will make one friend, his name is Henry. He is my son and loves people. So go see if you can met him."

Nick looked up at James. "Can I daddy?" He asked.

James nodded his head and smiled. "Of course you can," he told his son. He looked up at chuck and smiled. "Thank you mr. Bass," he said.

Chuck nodded his head. "Come on, let's go to work," chuck glanced at Blair he smiled. "I have to go to work, but I will see you tonight," he said and leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Chuck walked over to the limo, and another limo had arrived to take Blair home. Chuck got into the limo followed by James. James got into the limo and looked at chuck. "You and your wife seem to be in love," he Casually.

"I love her. I have always loved her. We were just met to be," he said looking at James. "How old is your son?" He asked.

"Six," James spoke proudly. "Thank you for that by the way. I was so afraid to be late," he said almost like he was embarrassed by it.

"Don't worry about children are really important to me. I consider myself to be a business man and a family man," chuck said stepping out as they got to the empire. He smiled at James. "Have a good first day and I will be watching you," chuck said walking up his office.

James waited until chuck was in the building before an evil smile flashed across his face. He pulled out his phone and dialed a phone number. "Part one of the plan is successful. Soon, it will be soon." He hung up the phone and walked into the building.

Uh oh C a betrayal is coming and this one you won't see coming but nothing is clear and a twist is coming. Xoxo gossip girl.

Nate walked into chucks office and glanced around. "You got a new manager?" He asked.

Chuck did not look up from his paperwork to answer his best friend. "Yes, nathinel I have. Why?" Chuck asked curious. It was rare for Nate to notice new staff, chuck told himself.

"He just looks familiar," Nate could not put his finger on it, but he just seems familiar. "It's like I know him."

"Some people say he just looks familiar," chuck told him. "He is new, James came from Arizona," he told Nate. "I think he is going to work out really well. He seems loyal."

Oh if C only knew the truth, surprise surprises are coming and something shocking is coming. Xoxo gossip girl.

James had been working all day long, and he had taken a lunch, James went back to his apartment to go work on the plan. Chuck bass would never know what he was going to hit him, James told himself. James picked up at picture of Jack Bass, and shook his head. "Oh, father, why did you have to fail now I have to come to clean up your mess," It had to come as no surprise that Jack had a kid, all he did was have a sex with hookers. "My mother was a whore," James tells himself. James looks in the mirror and smirked. "I will be better than my father ever was," James spoke. He knew that this was going to be the revenge that his father would be proud of, maybe Jack would actually say that he was a father. "You thought you had a crappy dad, chuck," James tells the mirror. "At least he claimed you, but just wait you, you're wife and son will join your father under the dirt."


	9. Chapter 9

James had returned after lunch and went back to work and his plan had to be put back into action. He took a deep breath, he had to try and be patient, but patience was not his strong point. Gossip girl is going to be my biggest enemy, he told himself, but a smirk grew on his face. This was going to be a fun plan.

Chuck and Nate walked into the lobby to see James. Chuck walked over to James. "How's the first day going?" He asked.

James turned to see chuck and Nate  
"Mr. Bass it's going very well," he spoke. "I think I will like it here."

Chuck nodded his head. "I'm glad,"  
He spoke. "I have some outside the office work, but I will be back," chuck glanced at Nate. "You coming?" He asked.

Nate nodded his head and followed chuck, though it had been bothering Nate all day of why James looked familiar but Nate decided to let it go. "Where are we going?" He asked

Chuck walked over to the limo and got inside and Nate followed chuck. "Henry's birthday is next week, and I want to have a big party for him," chuck said. "There is a couple places that I want to go. There is one place where it was all jumping castles. Henry will love that."

Nate chuckled and looked over at chuck. "Chuck bass planing a kids birthday party who would have thought," he said with a smirk.

Chuck looked over at Nate. "He is going to be six," he said proudly. "He is becoming such a big boy."

Nate looked at his best and this had just caught Nate off guard. "You want another kid?" He said surprised.

Chuck nodded his head and smiled. "I think a little girl could be nice," he said.

Serena and Blair had been spending the day shopping. This is exactly what I need Blair told herself. She glanced over at Serena. "I need the perfect party dress for Henry birthday."

Serena looked over and watched Blair. Typical B, she needed the prefect dress. "B, I'm sure whatever you find will be perfect."

Blair looked over at Serena. "S, Henry is going to be six!" She exclaimed almost pacing in the story. "He's getting so big," she said and was surprised at how motherly she sounded.

Serena glanced over at Blair. Serena had always been so proud of Blair motherhood had always looked good on Blair. Serena had hoped that this was would be a good time to tell Blair, about Serena and dans little bun in the oven, but Serena figured that she would just keep her mouth closed. "Have you and chuck talked about another baby?"

Blair stared at Serena, chuck had also asked the question. "Chuck and I are always having a good time, I mean we are Blair and chuck," she said. She was nervous about having more children if she was honest with herself. Look how chuck and I turned out, what if they do to? Blair sake herself.

Serena glanced over at Blair, there was something different with Blair, maybe wrong she just seemed different. "I think the two of you make fine parents. Considering yours..." Serena said the last sentence under her breath.

Blair looked over at Serena. "Yes, but at least I did not have your family." Blair said coldly, but then took a deep breath, now was not the time that she needed to start a feud with Serena.

Serena just looked at Blair then looked at clothes. Again typical B, to make me seem more desperate than her, Serena told herself. Though Serena knew that it was just Blair and that Serena could not blame Blair. Serena and Blair would always be best friends no matter what they fought about.

James glanced down at his watch, perfect his shift was almost over and he was going to have Nick be picked up by his babysitter. James knew exactly what he needed to do. He glanced over at the clock. He figured that he could leave a few minutes early. James walked out the upper  
East side, he had a meeting and he did not want to miss it. James walked to the building, he looked around it was nice. He walked up to the receptionist. "I have a meeting. My name is James Matthews."

The receptionist glanced over at James and smiled and nodded. "Of course. He will be waiting. Second floor."

People are stupid, James told himself. As he made his way up, he could not believe the excitement that went through his veins. He needed to do this but more importantly he wanted to do this. James opened the office door to see Dan standing behind a desk.

Dan glanced up seeing the door open, he looked over at James. "Hello, I'm Dan," he said offering a hand.

"Hello, I'm James," James said taking dans hand and shaking it. But James did not let go of Dan's hand, but pulled Dan close. Suddenly James closed his hands around dans neck and began to squeeze.

Dan grasped for breath trying to push this guy off of him. Though Dan had never been a particularly strong person and could not find the strength.

James kept squeezing until Dan had fallen down, and the life had left his eyes. James stood up brushing his hands on his pants, like they were dirty. James could not help but speak,"Good bye gossip girl, or should I say gossip boy," he said said a deep smirk showing in his tone. "I wonder if people are going to be mad I killed you," James said out loud. "Probably not," he said casually. "You just had to go," he said and heads out of the house. That was easy, he tells himself, though James can not wait until it's chuck he is ending his life, after he has already killed chucks family. Chuck claims to be such a family man, James tells himself, wait until he had no one.

AN:/ so shocking ending? Please leave a review! Xoxo eeliab8


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of police sirens were so common in New York, but these wee different sirens. A bad feelings spread across the upper east side, one of their own was gone and they were not coming back. The Conor and crime scene units were there. Blair, Serena, Nate, chuck were also there. Serena had tears running down her face as they officer told her what happened. "No, no!" Serena screamed at the officer. "You're lying!"

Blair put an arm around Serena and pulled her into a hug. Serena just sobbed, she did not know what else to do. "Blair, make them stop lying," Serena said between sobs.

Blair just hugged Serena. "It's okay, Serena," she said. "Come on, let me take you home," she said knowing that this is the last place that Serena should be right now.

Serena pulled away from Blair. "I don't want to go home!" She said coldly. "How am I suppose to go home with these officers claiming that Dan is dead!?" She yelled at Blair.

Blair took a step back, she knew that Serena was upset, but she did not know why Serena was taking it on her. "Serena, this is the last place that you should be right now," she said softly. "Serena, just let me help you!"

Serena spun on her heels. "Why should I let you help me, B? So you can make this all about you!?" Serena screamed at Blair. "Don't pretend that you even care that Dan is dead!? You shouldn't act like you gave a damn about him because the only person that Blair cares about is Blair!" Serena turned and walked away.

Nate looked at Blair then at chuck. "I will go make sure that she is okay," he said then walked off.

Blair looked down at the ground, and bite her lower lip. She felt that chuck pulled her into a hug. "Hey," chuck said looking at her. "She is just upset. She did not mean anything."

Blair looked at her husband, in the back of her mind she knew that chuck was right and Serena was just upset. "I may not have always liked Dan, but it's not like I would have wished for his death."

"I know," chuck said lightly kissing her. "This is hard on all of us, but Serena will need you soon," he said pulling her into his arms.

Nate walked over to Serena who was walking. "Serena, wait," Nate said lightly taking her arm.

Serena jerked her arm back from Nate. "Leave me alone!" She practically screamed at Nate. She did not mean to act like this. Normally she would never act like this, but she had never had to deal with anything like this. "Nate, I just I need to be by myself."

Nate looked at Serena and pulled her into his arms. She struggled against it, but Nate felt her close. Serena pushed at Nate's chest, but he pulled her closer. Eventually she gave in, and just hugged her. She sobbed into Nate's chest.

Nate ran a hand over Serena hair onto her back trying to comfort her. God I miss having her in my arms, Nate thought to himself, but then right away felt terrible for thinking that, Serena had his lost Dan the last thing was Nate trying to hit on her.

Serena did not know what to do with herself. She had just lost Dan, and now her baby would grow up without a father. Serena knew first hand how growing up without a father had affected her. She never thought that she would loose Dan, she had always thought that Dan and her were meant to be forever. Even when they were not together, he was always there, but no he was just...gone.

Footsteps of panic came and running little J and Rufus ran over. Jenny glanced over at Blair, but Blair was not going to say anything right now. Even though Blair had banished Jenny, she knew that Jenny had to be here for her brother.

Rufus eyes were red, like he had been crying but it appeared that he was trying to be tough for Jenny. Rufus ran over to Serena. He did not say anything, but took Serena into his arms along with Jenny, and they all cried together.

James stood across the street watching the horror that he had causes. It was just the start, he told himself. James knew that he had to kill Dan because with Dan being gossip girl that Dan could have known too much and ruined his plan. Also James just did not seem to like this character. James was half temped to go over to them and offer his sorrow, but he did not want to risk the plan. I will be better than my father, I will succeed.

Nate wandered back over to chuck and Blair. He looked over at his best friend. "I just.."Nate did not even know what to say.

Blair turned and embraced Nate into a hug. She understood, they felt so helpless to help Serena, none of them had ever really had anyone die, expect for chuck. Blair glanced over at chuck. "Go talk to her," she urged. "Go talk to them."

Chuck sighed and started over there towards them. What was I suppose to say, chuck thought to himself. Even though he had lost his father, it was hard on him, but he had never been close to Bart. Chuck walked over to family. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said softly. "I will do everything I can to help."

Rufus looked over at chuck. "Thank you, but I think that we just need to be alone."

"Let me arrange for someone to take you somewhere," chuck said as he looked over at Serena and Jenny.

They all nodded their head in agreement. Jenny looked at chuck, then glanced over at Blair who was waiting with Nate. "Chuck, I know about the-"

Chuck cut her off. "Jenny things change, I will find who did this," chuck said. Knowing that Blair would not keep up the banishment because Dan died, once everything died down he knew that Jenny would be banished again, but even they were not that evil. Though this did not just add up for chuck. Even though Dan had done his share of plotting, chuck had never pictured that Dan would be the one dead. Though chuck had not liked Dan in the beginning, he had grown found of him. Everyone on the upper east side had. Chuck knew that he had to talk to his private detective. If someone was killing on the upper east side, chuck had to make sure that his family stayed safe.

A killer was on the loose, his name was James Matthews. James thought that no would seem him coming. All he had to do was wait, James knew his next victim was going to be the whore Blair. He couldn't help but smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please follow me on twitter, Eeliab8, to keep up with all my stories here, and all my original work on fictionpress. Don't be afraid to hit that review button.**

Black, nothing but black was what everyone was wearing. A time that was supposed to be happy, to celebrate a baby was soon on its way, was covered up by the death that surrounded everyone. He wasn't supposed to die. Dan was not supposed to die. Serena sat the church, alone, she was having problems dealing with everyone. She sat in black trying not to let anymore tears roll down her face. They were not at all good for her. All Serena had been doing was crying, but she did not want to cry anymore. Serena glanced over seeing Jenny and Rufus, and Lilly sit down next to her. Jenny had offered to come stay with Serena, but Serena did not want to deal with anyone.

Rufus glanced over at Lilly, then at Serena. Rufus could not bring himself to look at Dan's coffin. He took a deep breath, the police had informed Rufus that they had no leads. Other than when James Matthews had gone up for his meeting with Dan, that James had found Dan dead. Rufus took a deep breath as the church began to fill up with Dan's friends.

Blair, Chuck, and Nate wandered into the church. Chuck and Blair had agreed that it was best that Henry did not come to the funeral. Chuck looked over at Blair then glanced over at Serena and them. He put an arm around his wife waist, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Give her time," he said trying to make her calm. Though he knew better than anyone that it was easy to push people away, when you felt at your worst. Chuck often did that before he had Blair, and even while he had Blair.

The services had been peaceful, and nice, Blair noted. Though she could not help but wish that the services should not have happened at all. Blair walked out of the church, soon it would be time to go to the cemetery, and lay Dan to rest. She took a deep breath and wandered over to Serena. Blair looked over at Serena. "Serena, I'm so sorry about everything."

Serena looked at Blair, the two had not spoken since Serena had learned that Dan had died. Serena just could not bring herself to understand why Blair always had to make everything about her, but after Serena had some time to take everything in, it had occurred to Serena that Blair was trying to be there for her, in her own way. Serena took a deep breath, she knew it was better to have Blair on her side right now that to not have Blair at all. "B, I did not mean to cut you out," she said softly. Her voice about to break. "I just I don't know what to do without Dan."

Blair quickly gave Serena a long hug. "S, I know that you are hurt and I'm so sorry," She said. Blair was happy that Serena and she were no longer fighting. She took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry. I don't even know what to say. I can't even begin to think about what you are going through."

Serena let out a long breath, she did not want to tell Blair her news at a funeral, but Serena just did not seem a better time. Plus Serena had to tell someone she had to get it off her chest. This was just too big of a secret to not let out. "Blair, I'm pregnant."

Chuck and Nate stood out of the way. Chuck glanced at Dan's coffin, he had taken Chuck a long time before he had liked Dan. Chuck glanced over at Nate. "You know the first time that I met Dan, he punched me in the face?"

Nate could not help but think about Dan punching Chuck in the face. Nate had not been there that night, because he had been having problems with his then girlfriend, Blair. The thought made Nate chuckle, Nate did not want to chuckle because they were at a funeral. "I wasn't there, but if I remember the story correctly you were trying to hook-up with his sister," he also pointed out.

Chuck nodded his head, he took a deep breath. "It's crazy how different we all are, Nathienl," he mused. "The first night that I met Dan was the night that Serena had come back from boarding school."

Serena walked over to Chuck, and shook her head. She had never forgotten about the crazy first date that she had with Dan. "Actually, you first met Dan on the bus the morning before. He kept talking about how you always seemed to forget him," The thought had made her smile, it had been nice to hear about any memories of Dan, even if they were not the best.

Blair stood where Serena had told her that she was pregnant, and Serena had just walked away. Blair took a deep breath trying to take everything in. Serena was pregnant? She walked over to the Chuck, Nate, and Serena. She was hoping that Serena would tell everyone. Blair knew that Dan's death was going to affect this baby much more.

Before Blair could say anything, the limo had arrived to take everyone to the cemetery and lay Dan to rest. Blair took a deep breath in. She knew that it was important for her to be there for Serena because Serena, and Serena's unborn baby was going to be very important to have someone there for them.

They all got into the limo, and took a deep breath. This was the moment that no one was prepared for to lay Dan to rest. Nate, Serena, Chuck, Blair, Rufus, Lilly, and Jenny all looked at each other they all knew that no matter what had happened before that at this moment that everyone was going to come together for each other.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:/ warning contains dark themes. Don't be afraid to hit the review button. Follow me on twitter, Eeliab8, to keep up with all my stories.

It had been two weeks since dans funeral. Though now was not a time to be sad, it was Henry's birthday. Everyone had gathered, chuck and Blair had rented out a place where it was covered with inside jumping castles. Chuck, Blair, Serena, Nate, had all gathered. Henry had asked if Nick could come because Henry had become really close to nick. Chuck did not mind having James there because chuck felt that he could trust James. Henry ran wild around the room with Nick as the two boys laughed.

Blair sat with chuck and smiled as she watched Henry run around. "He's so happy," and big she added mentally. She looked around, she wished that her mom was her, but she was in Paris for the week.

Chuck nodded looked around the table, Nate, Serena and James were there. "I'm glad he's having fun," chuck said watching like a proud father. Though he could not help but feel bad for Serena. Chuck knew how hard it was, but Serena seemed to be doing better. Chuck looked around, and stood up to get some kool-aid, Blair had put her foot down about alcohol at the party. Chuck wandered over with Nate following behind him. Chuck lowered his voice. "Why don't you just talk to her?" He asked his best friend. "You keep staring at her like a love struck puppy."

Nate grabbed a glass of kool-aid, and stared at chuck. "I am not!" He objected, but chuck raised an eyebrow. "Serena just lost Dan, she needs..." He trailed off.

"You were hoping that she would need you," chuck said looking around the room. Chuck actually thought it was cute that Nate was still in love Serena. "Nathinel, why don't you just go sweep her off her feet? Be the hero," chuck encouraged then smirked. "Then wow her in bed."

Nate shook his head and rolled his eyes at chucks humor. Nate did want to be with Serena.

Serena sat at Henry's birthday party trying to be happy. It had been easier without Dan, but she was still sad still lost. It had been easier with Blair's help. She took a deep breath and ran a hand over her stomach. She was happy to be pregnant, sad that the baby would never know their father but happy overall. She knew motherhood would look good on her. Her eyes kept darting to Nate. She found that Nate had been watching her. Does he still like me? The question ran through her head, but she felt terrible because dans funeral had just been two weeks ago.

James sat sipping kool-aid, he wished that it was some kind of alcohol. Aren't these people always drinking? He asked himself annoyed. He glanced around, he was waiting for the right time. It was coming, but what was about to happen no one would see it coming. He wasn't going to be sloppy like his father, Blair was going to die just like Dan. Chuck was going to watch all of his friends slowly die around him and there was nothing that he could do about it. James glanced down at his cell phone, it was almost time. The clocks tricked exactly one o clock.

Suddenly the door swung up and man wearing mask stormed into the place with a long black gun. The man walked over as it caught everyone attention and fear and panic took affect. People began to yell but the man did not appear to hear anyone. He just continued to fire shots. The loud shooting lasted for what seemed like several minutes. Chuck had ran over pushing Henry and Nick to the ground, covering them with his body. The man did not want Henry or the children.

Suddenly Nate fell on the ground holding his chest, blood gushing out of it. Nate yelled it pain, but could not be heard over the shooting.

Serena jumped up seeing Nate get shot, but as she stood up a bullet left the gun and went into her stomach. Serena screamed and fell onto the ground. "My baby!"  
She screamed.

As this chaos went around the gunman came over to Blair and reached over grabbing her neck and putting the gun to her head and walking out with her. James witnessed this and took off at a dead run. The gunman shoved Blair into the car by her face and James got into the car.

Chuck had quickly followed James to see the car speeding away with his wife in the car. "Stop!" Chuck yelled chasing after the car, but he knew that the car was gone. Chuck pulled out his cell phone.

Blair was scared, scared did not even begin to describe what she was. She looked over at James. "James, what is going on!?" She demanded.

James turned and looked at Blair, am evil look appeared in his eyes. A sly smirk appeared over his face. "What's going in?" He asked the question his tone filled with amusement. "Honestly you and chuck are so trustworthy. You have no idea who I am," he said and leaned over snatching Blair cell phone out of her hand. "Trying to call chuck?" He asked and put the cell phone on the floor and stepped on it multiple times while the gunmen was driving. James pulled out his own phone and dialed chuck.

Chuck who was with police and ambulance because of Serena and Nate answered his phone. "James where are you?" He asked. "Is Blair safe?"

"For now," James asked with a smirk as he leaned over and tied Blair's hands together.

"Chuck, help!" Blair screamed. "We are in a car, help!" She cried knowing chuck could hear her.

James growled and placed duct tape over Blair's mouth. "See she is alive," he said with a dark tone. "This is bigger then scheming and planning. You are in the big boy leagues now."

"Just give me, Blair!" Chuck yelled into the phone. He was getting tried of this. "Do you want her like Jack too?" He snapped.

"Want her? This whore, please," James scoffed. "Blair is going to die whether or not you do what I ask. You do what I want she will not suffer, even attempt to cross me and it will be slow!"

"What do you want? Money?"

"Money?" He asked getting annoyed at Blair's struggling to get free. "What kind of man do you take me for? If you don't want Blair to suffer you have to go finish killing Nate and Serena. Blackmail, embarrassing me, banning me from the upper east are children like competed to what I can do. Make up your mind chuck bass, because if you can't I will."


	13. Chapter 13

The white walls of the building, the smell of the hospital was too much, today was suppose to be happy, but Nate and Serena had been shot and Blair had been kidnapped. Chuck paced in the hospital waiting room. The demands circling his head. James, who at one time had been his trusted manager; was now enemy number one. James had told chuck to kill Nate and Serena to save Blair from suffering a horrible death, but that Blair would die either way. God, what I want to do to him, chuck furiously thought to himself. He took a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts. I'm used to planning and humiliating not killing, chuck told himself. "I love Blair, she is my everything," he said out loud. Glancing over to see Henry and Nick fast asleep, he shook his head.

Serena and chuck had not always gotten along, but Serena was chucks step-sister. He would never actually want to see her hurt. Yes they disagreed sometimes, but what pair of siblings did not fight.

Then there was Nate. Nathinel and chuck had been friends for as long as chuck could remember. Nate and chuck were brothers, best friends. Chuck was just suppose to take his life? The thought made chuck sick, I'm not a killer, he told himself over and over again, but what am I suppose to do? Chuck was lost

Blair sat on the chair, rope keeping her hands and feet tied together. A long silver piece of duct tape keeping her from screaming out. She could feel the hot salty tears forming at her eyes, but she pushed them back wanting to be strong, to not show fear. She took a deep breath, hearing the creaky door open.

James walked in with, and this came as a surprise to Blair, Jack bass. Jack bass glanced at Blair and smirked. "Well done, son," he said.

Son? Blair thought to herself. Jack has a son? That would mean that James was chucks cousin. Blair narrowed her eyes into a cold hard gaze at Jack. When chuck finds out Jack is done for, Blair thought to herself.

James looked at his father and scoffed. "Better than you ever did," he said coldly. He smirked at Blair. "Yes my queen B, I'm Jack bass son. Surprised?" He asked but did not wait for a response. "I would be to," he gazed at her then back at his father. "Impressed?"

"I am," Jack said looking around seeing Blair on the chair. "So what are you going to do to humiliate chuck? Ruin him?" Jack asked. Blair does not look good tied to a chair like that, he mused to himself.

James stared at his father for a long moment. "Humiliate chuck?!" He practically yelled at his father. "I want to leave chuck with nothing. He will have no one when I'm done!"

"I told you to find some dirt on chuck and humiliate him!" Jack yelled. Killing, shooting was good sometimes but humiliating was the best thing. It was just what happened on the upper east side. "I did not want people dead. I do not look good in a orange jump suit."

"Typical Jack bass worried with how you look, and you wonder why you never win," James turned his glance towards Blair. "Is the part where I'm suppose to reveal my master plan? The half way mark in the sorry where the hero is suppose to come and save you and win you?" That made James smirk. "Well the good news is I will tell you my plan, but bad news is that no one will make it out of the story alive."

Blair could only stare at James, if only she could talk. She would tell James and Jack how chuck would always save her because it's true love. She watched with hate towards everybody in the room.

James did not pay attention to his father but stared at Blair. "I guess we will find out how much chuck really loves you," he smirked but did not explain what chuck was going to have to do to save her.

Chuck had eventually had gone home, he wanted to stay with Nate and Serena but it was better for Henry to be home. Chuck had also taken Nick home with him. Chuck ran a hand over his face. "I need drink," chuck told himself out loud, but he wanted a clear head. He picked up James Matthew file that he had his P.I gather and began reading it. There was nothing strange that chuck could find. Chuck took a deep breath then suddenly dawned on him, Nate had said that James looked familiar. Chuck looked at the picture. "Jack!" Chuck exclaimed standing on his feet. It appeared that Jack had a son? Chuck thought to himself. Plan, I need a plan, chuck told himself as he began to pace around. Chuck was acting like a chicken without a head.

"I wonder if you will still want chuck, if he does want I want him to," James said with a sly smirk. "Face it, I'm the best villain the upper east side has ever seen," he said very dark. He turned back to his father. "You can go now, I just wanted to show you my brilliant work."

Jack stared at son. He took a deep breath as he looked around. This is not the revenge that I wanted, Jack told himself. Jack had fun being the Villain, but Jack would never kill anyone just embarrass them. "James, you can't go through with this. This is not what I wanted."

"I'm suppose to care what you want, father?" James asked. "This is my plan, deal with it."

"Excuse me!?" Jack demanded walking up to James. He had enough of his son. He narrowed his eyes into a cold hard gaze. "This is not how things work on the upper east side!"

"Well things are changing on the upper east side. Deal with it. Maybe this isn't how it works, maybe it seem strange to some, but I'm going to do my plan my way!"

"You are going to regret that," Jack warned. He was not at all amused that James was going to do this.

"Fine go; plan, scheme with chuck, but I'm still going to win." James crossed his arms. "We all know all you people know how to do is plan and humiliate, I kill, it's a whole new league."

"You've already told us that," Jack snapped and turned on his heels and walked out. "Get some new lines. People are getting bored with you, James. I know I am."

James smirked and watched his father leave. He turned his attention back to Blair, walked over to her. He ran a hand through her hair. "I wonder if chuck has taken care of Serena and Nate yet?" He asked and watched Blair eyes widened. "Oh right I have not told you yet," he said and pulled up a chair next to her. "I told chuck if he doesn't want you to suffer a horrible death then he has to kill Nate and Serena," he let a smirk form on his face. "Just when we thought that a Serena and Nate were going to get together, I think they are cute really. Though I wonder what Dan will think, oh wait I killed him."

Blair tried to move as far as James as she could. She was trying to gather her thoughts. Chuck was not a killer, she tried to remind herself that. She watched James, there was nothing but evil in his eyes.

James watched Blair, he could tell that she was trying to brave. He had noted that she was a strong girl. "So I bet you want a motive right? Everyone needs a motive," he said running a hand down her arm, making her try to pull away in fear. "As you know by now, chuck bass is my cousin. Jack was never a good father especially after Bart died. It was all about getting chuck, and the empire and he never had time for be. So I want chuck to feel the pain I have. Also I think it's fun doing this," he said playfully. "Chuck, who was a terrible person got everything. He became a better person and got the girl. Though being a better person will not help him now," he spoke then stood on his feet. "Will Jack and chuck come together for some plan to save the day and ban me from the upper east side possibly but I'm better than them. I'm in the big boy league!" He turned and glanced at Blair. "I haven't lost you yet? My plot gets too complicated then I loose my audience and who wants that?"

Chuck glanced at the clock, made some sleep would do me good, but chuck decided against it. He glanced toward the door as it opened, and who walked in next would make his blood boil with fury. "What the hell are you doing here!?" He clenched his hands into fists.

Jack put his hands up in defense. "If I had a white flag I would put it up," he spoke keeping his voice even. "I need to talk to you."

Chuck snarled under his breath. "What do you need to talk to me about?" He demanded but did not wait for an answer. "How you are suppose to be in Australasia?! Or how your son of a bitch crazy son kidnapped Blair?!"

Jack stared at chuck. He decided to ignore both his questions, and just cut to the chase. "Look, I did not mean for James to kidnap Blair. I told him to get revenge I meant find a sex tape from your past or make it look like you were stealing money, not go on a killing spree. He has gone over the line," Jack spoke and took a deep breath. "Chuck, I never meant for this to happen, and I want to help you," he pleaded.

Chuck stared at his uncle, he wanted to believe that Jack was telling the truth, but the last time that Jack had been around Jack had shot him. Chuck knew that he needed help, but he wasn't feeling so trusting right now. "So what I'm suppose to just team up with you and plan and scheme and win?" He asked he was being sarcastic. "How do I know that you are not working with your son?" He asked.

Jack stared at chuck. He had a point, he mused. Jack would be suspicious of him too, he thought to himself. "Chuck, you are just going have to trust me."

Chuck did not want to trust Jack, not at all but at this point in time he did not see any other choice. "Fine," he snarled out. "Help me understand some about James. No one even knew you had a kid, Jack."

Jack knew that chuck was bond to ask questions. He walked over to where chuck kept his scotch and poured himself a glass. "I did not even know I had a kid. I've slept with a lot of women, and I did not find James until about there months before Bart died. He had just married Lilly. He came to me because he said his mother was just a whore," Jack drank the whole glass of scotch. "Though after Bart died and left you in charge I became hellbent on getting the company James said that the resented me," he spoke staring at James. "I didn't want anyone to know I had a kid. A baby would help me get babes but James is just three months younger than you chuck."

Chuck nodded and sighed thinking about Blair being kept by James. "Actually," a smirk formed on his face. "I have a plan, but I'm going to need help from you."

"I was hoping you would say that. I'll help you for a price," Jack spoke. "I want my ban lifted from the upper east side and I want to be a part of the empire."

Chuck nodded his head. He wasn't going to promise Jack anything, all chuck knew is that he was going to go to hell and back to get Blair back, even if that meant working with the devil himself.

Jack had left chuck with a smirk on his face and went back to where James was keeping Blair. Jack wandered in to see his son. "Well, you think I can't play?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "I just got chuck on my side. He thinks I'm on his side. Now let's have a little fun with him!"

James smirked, chuck actually thought that Jack would be on his side? This guy was stupider than I ever thought. Though this was going to be a lot of fun to have chuck think that. "Let the games begin!"

AN:/ don't be afraid to hit the review button!


	14. Chapter 15

AN:/ thank you for reading and reviewing. Constrictive Feedback is always nice. I can't improve with Things such as: "this story is getting stupider and stupider." So leave something constrictive thank you. Also I have work on fiction press with the same amount of drama and it's about supernatural vampires. Same username, Eeliab8

"This is an a ABC news special report, Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald are dead tonight. Both parties died from a gun shoots wounds, do to a gunman opening fire at a birthday party. Both families have asked for privacy during the difficult times," suddenly the tv clicked off and chuck glanced around the room. He took a long drink of scotch. He needed something to drink, before looking over at Nate and Serena. "Thank you for agreeing to do this," he said softly.

Nate and Serena both nodded their heads, Serena had been terribly quiet. She looked over at Nate and then bit down on her lip, she had lost the baby. She was trying to push back the tears. She was having a hard time, it felt like her life was crumbling right before her eyes and on top of everything Blair was kidnapped.

Nate leaned over and took Serena hand, and rubbed it gently. "Hey, everything will be alright," he said knowing that could not possibly be true, with everything but he wanted to make Serena feel better. Even if he could not help her, he still wanted to make her feel better.

Chuck sighed softly, he had left Henry and Nick with Eleanor because he needed to clear his head. Chuck looked at both of them. "If the two of you love birds will excuse me I have to go get my wife back," he said and turned on his heels and wandered out of the room.

Serena looked over at Nate. "Iove birds?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nate glared where chuck had been standing. Why would chuck say that? Nate had told chuck that is secret, but of course with chuck he enjoyed playing match maker.

James leaned on the doorway watching the news. He was stunned that chuck actually had the balls to kill both Nate and Serena. He smirked drinking some whiskey. "I can't believe he did," he said out loud.

Jack wandered into the room. He smirked and looked at James. "You don't put much faith in him," he mused.

"You don't put much faith in me," James said coldly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack rolled his eyes at James. "I thought that chuck had raging father issues but you beat him by a long shot."

James scoffed and turned on his heels. "I'm going to go check on Blair," he spoke coldly and turned on his heels wandering into the room where had put Blair. James though his eyes were going to pop out of his skull seeing that Blair was gone. "Where the hell is she!?" He screamed kicking over the chair where she use to be.

Jack heard James exclaim and came raising in. "What's going on!?" He shouted.

"That stupid whore escaped!" James yelled, girding his teeth together. "Fuck," he mumbled. She could not have gotten far, he spun on his heels but he was meet with a punch to the face. James covered his nose as blood came rushing out. "Damn it!"

Chuck stood of with Blair, he had just punched James. He wanted to do a lot more to James than that, but chuck had other plans for him. "That was hurting Blair," he spoke as Blair desperately clinged onto him. "I'm going to take my wife home, but don't worry I have plans for you," he snarled under his teeth. "Come on, Blair let's take you home."

Blair nodded her head as she held into chuck. She did not want to let go, she knew that chuck would always be there to save her because they loved each other and it would alway be that way.

Chuck turned to take Blair home but not before glancing Over at Jack. "Thank you," he spoke flashing a smirk over at James. "We'll talk about finding somewhere for you at bass empires. See you soon, James."

James turned and glared. Chuck had won for now, but for how long would chuck win that was a good question? He was pissed. James turned to his father. "You went and helped chuck bass!?" He screamed. "Maybe you should just be his father!"

Jack stared at him. "Maybe I should," he said smoothly. "He knows me and how to play the games. You are just a spoiled raging asshole!" Jack told his son. "I can't wait to see what chuck has planned for you!"

James turned on his heels, his hands clenching up into fists. "You don't really want to be on the wrong side of me!"

"You don't really want to be on the wrong side of chuck bass!" Jack threw back. "You should not really underestimate him. I did and that's why I lost all of those years ago."

Serena and Nate sat in their rooms and Serena picked up her cell phone and figured that she would give Nate a call. The phone rang twice but Nate answered. "Hey," she said trying to be cheerful considering everything that had happened.

"Hi," Nate replied, hearing her voice made his mood instantly better. He took a deep breath maybe chuck was right, he told himself. "Serena, I know that you have a lot going on right now but just know that I will always love you," he breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to say that, right to say that.

Serena stared at her phone for a long moment making sure that she had heard Nate right. "I love you," she replied after a long moment.


	15. Chapter 16

Happiness, peace, safety, were the feelings that Blair was feeling right now. She took a deep breath, it had been two days since chuck had rescued her from James. Blair sat allowing chuck to brush her hair. Blair glanced over her shoulder at chuck. He had been spending a lot of time together, and a lot of time in bed. "Are you hoping for some type of award?" She asked with a smirk.

A slow smirk spread across his face. He was chuck bass, he was always looking for a way to get his beautiful wife in bed. He nibbled on her neck as he pushed her hair aside. "Blair, as much as I want to, I need to take care of something," he spoke as he kissed his way down to her collarbone.

Blair moved her head and moaned softly. "James?" She asked knowing chuck had been thinking about his revenge for James for a while now. "Do you know what you are going to do?" She asked.

"I do," he replied, with a smirk. "Though I want you to see what I do because it will be sweeter for you," he said and kissed the top of her head. "I asked Serena to come over and stay with you."

Blair nodded her head. Chuck had not been let Blair be alone since they had gotten back. "Chuck, I can be fine with me with just me."

"Yes I know, Blair," he spoke standing on her feet looking into her eyes, but he just could not leave her alone. "Just entertain me. When I get back I will entertain you." He said with a smirk, as Serena wandered over to Blair. She was still recovering from being shot, but she was doing well; physical. Emotional that was another story.

Chuck wandered out, he wished that he had his best friend to go with him, but Nate was still at the hospital, but he knew exactly what he was going to do. Planning this revenge was going to be sweet. James did not think that anyone could be defeated by public humiliation, but chuck knew that it would and what he was planning was going to be good. He turned getting into the limo, and started towards his destination.

Blair and Serena sat on the couch while Henry and Nick played in the room. Chuck and Blair had been discussing what to do with Nick, but they had not come up with anything. Blair looked over at Serena. "Are you okay, S? We haven't talked yet."

"I'm fine, B," Serena answered before Blair raised an eyebrow. "Alright I'm not fine," she answered after a long moment. "Dan died, I lost my baby, but Nate told me that he loved me," she spoke. She had not determined where they stood.

Blair felt terrible for Serena until she heard that Nate had admitted that he loved Serena. "Do you love him?" She asked.

"I do," Serena replied. "I just I don't know if it's a good time for me to be with Nate. Dan just died, and then I go and hook-up with Nate!?" Serena looked over at Blair. "I love them both, but what does that say about what I felt about Dan, if I just run into Nate arms?"

Blair looked at Serena and looked at her. "S, Dan would understand if you wanted to go to Nate," Blair had always liked the idea of Serena and Nate better than Serena and Dan anyways. After that Blair had found chuck. "Dan knew that you loved him, but maybe you weren't meant to be with him forever," she spoke softly.

Serena nodded her head. She turned when Henry and Nick ran into the living room. Henry looked at his mommy. "Mommy, I want ice cream!" Henry said with a huge smile spread across his face.

Blair looked at Henry, usually it was chuck that always gave Henry ice cream. "Alright, come on," she said standing up. "S, needs ice cream too."

Serena stood up. Blair was right, she did need ice cream. This was the kind of decision that could be made over ice cream.

Chuck had done exactly what he had planned. A little public humiliation was just the plan that he needed. Chuck turned to see Jack standing there. "Stalking me?" He asked.

Jack crossed his arms. "Maybe, but I have better things to do than stalk you. I came to talk to you about something that you promised me, nephew."

Chuck knew that Jack was going to come for his prize sooner than later. Chuck had come to some decision. "Fine, your ban on the upper east side had been lifted, but don't betray me anymore or try to get Blair," chuck warned.

Jack smirked, he had missed the upper east side. "What about being apart of bass empires?" He asked

Chuck eyes widened at the sound of Jack wanting bass empires. "you have to earn that, Jack," he spoke. "I don't exactly trust you."

"I helped you save, Blair!"

"Yeah, you also shot me, kidnapped my son to get Blair to sleep with you. I'm being nice, Jack," chuck said crossing his arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home to my wife." Chuck turned on his heels and got back into the limo.

Chuck had arrived back home to see, Blair, Serena, Henry, and Nick eating ice cream. Chuck smiled. "This is cute," he said with a smirk.

Blair stood up and kissed chuck. "Did you get what you wanted done?" She asked. She had been quite annoyed that she had not been apart of the scheming. She hated when chuck did those things without her.

Chuck nodded his head and smirked. "Yes, I did," he took her hand. "Come, it's going to be on now," he pulled Blair into the living room and flipped on the tv.

The tv turned to a commercial when James face appeared on the tv. "You don't know this man,but you need to," the announcer spoke. "He is public enemy number one! He is a killer, and a kidnapper! The police refuse to do anything, so we leave it up to you! Justice must be served! He can not stay here!" James face flashes again, before the commercial disappears.

Blair let a hug smile spread across her face seeing what chuck had done. She turned to chuck and kissed him. "You are good at that, not as good as me, but still good," she spoke.

Chuck smirked and looked over at Blair. "Let's let Serena babysit, and we can go have some fun," chuck undid his tie and flashed it in Blair face. "Since someone has been reading fifty shades of Grey, I think I need to make you stand some of those scene!" He spoke nibbling on her neck as he picked her up, leading her toward the bedroom.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Two months later

Everything had fallen into place. James had been taken care of by the public. James had run from the upper east side, because he could not go anywhere without being beaten up by the public. James had kind disappeared and no one had heard from him since. Chuck and Blair were doing wonderful. They had taken the time to adopt nick, Henry had really grown to Nick and they did not know what else to do with him. Nate and Serena had even gotten together. Even Jack had started acting better, chuck might have even thought that he should offer Jack a job, overseas of course.

Chuck had returned from a long day at the office he looked at Blair sitting on the couch, Henry and Nick were playing in his room. Chuck took Blair's hand and smiled. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she spoke staring deeply in her eyes. They were meant to be with each other forever and forever.

AN:/ hey guys hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry for the short ending, but don't worry I have more gossip girls fics in mind. Hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave a review!


End file.
